It's A Dog's Life
by sunmoonwindandstars
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala have never met before, but when they accidentally run into each other in the park while walking their dogs one day, will it kindle romance or will their chance meeting put them in the dog house?


**Title: It's A Dog's Life**

 **Genre: Modern AU, Romance/Humor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Characters: Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker**

 **Synopsis:** **Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala have never met before, but when they accidentally run into each other in the park while walking their dogs one day, will it kindle romance or will their chance meeting put them in the dog house?**

 **Author's Notes: (1)** **Anidala fluff loosely inspired by Disney's '** ** _101 Dalmatians.'_**

 **(2) Don't own, never will. I just play here.**

 **(3) Any reference or inference to/of real individuals or specific circumstances or similarities to other fan fiction storylines is entirely unintentional.**

 **(4) Characters may be OC. No flaming, please.**

*~~o0o~~*

He pulled into the long dirt driveway, heading for the large old farmhouse and barn visible over the ridge, set a quarter mile back off the highway. The early fall air was crisp and refreshing as it blew in through his partly open window. The leaves on the trees all around were _just_ beginning that delicate seasonal dance of change that heralded the arrival soon of the vibrant palette of color New England was famous for. He _loved_ this time of year the most.

Smiling happily, Anakin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as he slowed his gray four-door _Honda Accord_ down and parked in the large open space next to the red and white barn behind and to the right of the house. Glancing at his watch, he realized he was just a _little_ bit early, but he didn't think the Taskers would mind. He was supposed to be here at 11:30 this morning, but he was just too keyed up to wait any longer. This was his fifth visit to their farm since the pups had been born, and he was so excited that today he was picking up the new Dalmatian puppy he'd bought from them.

The Taskers, Marty and Mabel respectively, were a nice, late middle-aged couple who bred Dalmatians. They owned a registered _AKC_ kennel, and they had an excellent reputation. They had bred several generations of champion dogs, and they had been highly recommended to Anakin by his next door neighbor and good friend, Ahsoka Tano, who happened to be a vet tech at the large animal hospital and veterinary center on the outskirts of town, about a twenty minute drive from their row of two story townhomes.

Snips, as he called Ahsoka, had told him that the Taskers had two litters of puppies due soon from two of their female dogs, and that she knew the couple very well, as they frequented their veterinary service regularly. When Anakin had told her a few months ago that his therapist had recommended he get a dog to help him get over the recent death of his mother, Ahsoka immediately suggested visiting the Taskers. She had set up the first meeting with the couple and had even gone with Anakin to their farm the first time he visited.

Anakin had been _very_ impressed, both with the Taskers themselves, as well as the cleanliness and size of their farm. They owned three pedigreed champion males and three pedigreed females. All of their dogs were beautiful, energetic, well trained, and healthy. He was also impressed with how much they genuinely loved and cared for their animals. The farm was a sixty acre sprawling expanse of multiple fenced in paddocks, which allowed their dogs plenty of room to run and play. He was somewhat surprised at how intensely they had grilled him upon his arrival, asking him question after question, watching him intently as he played fetch and interacted with their dogs, and he quickly realized they were interviewing him, trying to determine if he would make a good quality owner for one of their puppies. He'd been relieved when they had smilingly shook his hand and agreed to call him whenever the first litter of pups was born.

When that call came on a Thursday twelve weeks ago, he'd been thrilled and had eagerly arranged to go and see the puppies the next week. When he'd arrived, he found a rather large litter of fifteen puppies, all white, to choose from. They were _all_ cute and adorable, their clumsy antics making Anakin laugh outright with delight. There were ten females and five males in this litter, and Anakin had already decided he'd prefer to have one of the male pups. He'd immediately put down a deposit for one of the males, but couldn't decide which one he wanted at first. The Taskers said to come back again for another visit once their spots had come in.

He did just that, and he'd immediately been drawn to one slightly more rounded puppy. He noticed immediately that this particular pup had spots that were more grayish in color, including having its right ear be a solid patch of the same soft gray color, and it's eyes were a clear blue. The Taskers explained that his markings were called "blue spotted," and as he sat on the floor of the large sunroom off the back of the farmhouse and watched the pups racing around the room and playing, his eyes kept being drawn back to the white and gray male. This puppy seemed to be very inquisitive and kept coming over to Anakin and gently bumping his leg with his nose, looking up into Anakin's own blue eyes and staring at him intently. Anakin almost felt like it was trying to communicate with him somehow, and that's when the little thing barked at him and then licked his hand, as if saying _hello._

Anakin smiled and picked up the puppy, cradling it in his arms. Immediately, it began grunting and making a soft whining noise, twisting its little head back and forth against his chest, flipping its ears back, before reaching up and batting at Anakin's chin with one of its little paws. Anakin chuckled, "Hey, you are too trying to talk to me, huh, little guy?" His face light up suddenly, and he said, "Say, that'd be a _great_ name for you! _Artoo!_ I like that! Guess what? _You're_ the one, little buddy! You're coming home with me when you're old enough!" His mind settled on his new pet, he'd happily showed his choice to the Taskers, who had immediately filled out the contract and bill of sale for the little grayish-blue spotted pup. Anakin had paid the rest of the purchase price, happy to have chosen a new best friend.

Getting out of his car, Anakin had brought a new collar and a leash and a round little silver name tag for his new puppy. He'd been three more times in the intervening weeks since he'd picked Artoo out of the litter to spend time playing with him, allowing he and the dog to bond, and he already felt like he'd known this dog for years it seemed. Artoo's temperament was a perfect compliment to his own, and he was really excited to take him home today.

Walking toward the back porch, he greeted Mrs. Taskers heartily, as she opened the screen door for him to come in. Mr. Taskers came out and shook his hand, and they chatted for a few minutes about their second litter of pups, which had been born just three weeks before, while Mrs. Taskers went inside and got Artoo. Apparently, there was a lemon colored male in that litter that had seemed to take a shining to the older Artoo and had been following Anakin's puppy around all over the farm. Mr. Taskers showed him a picture of the two dogs lying side by side together on the den rug by the fire, which made him smile, and he gladly accepted when Mr. Taskers offered him a copy of the photo.

When Mrs. Taskers appeared on the porch with Artoo, the puppy immediately rushed for Anakin, jumping up on his legs for attention, and yelping excitedly. Anakin laughed and squatted down and put the new collar with its silver nametag on his new pet, and then attached the leash. "Are you ready to go home, Buddy?" Artoo barked and waved his paws in the air as if to say _You bet!_ Chuckling, he gently rubbed the top of the puppy's head, and then stood back up and shook the Taskers' hands, once more thanking them for Artoo.

Then he took Artoo's leash in one hand, and pushed open the porch door. Immediately, Artoo took off, bounding for the car, forcing Anakin to jog to keep up with the exuberant dog. Since Anakin was a former high school track and field runner, he often ran for exercise in the large park about three blocks from his townhome, and he was already looking forward to going for long runs with his new furry companion. Apparently, Artoo seemed to like this unspoken idea as well. Getting in the car, Anakin rubbed Artoo's head and then started the engine, "Here we go, Buddy." Heading down the driveway for the road, Anakin decided getting Artoo was one of the _best_ decisions he'd ever made.

* * *

Pulling her black _Toyota Camry_ to a stop beside the red and white barn, she turned off the engine and eagerly climbed out of the car. Glancing around, Padme let out a sigh of delight. It was a _perfect_ fall afternoon. The air smelled crisp and clean, and the fall colors were simply _spectacular_ this season. Breathing in deeply, she admired the deep crimsons and brilliant hues of orange and yellow in the trees visible around the property. She was here at the Taskers' farm for her fourth and final look at their newest litter of Dalmatian puppies. She'd been excited when they'd called to tell her the pups were now weaned and ready to leave their mother, and she'd arranged to come at 12:30 today to have a look and _finally_ make up her mind which puppy she wanted.

Padme was nervous about this. She had recently moved here from halfway across the country to take up a good position at a local PR firm. Her old roommate from college, Dorme, was an accountant who lived here in town in her grandmother's old house she had inherited. Dorme had excitedly called her old college chum three months ago to tell her about the potential job, and after discussing it with her parents and her sister, Padme had flown out for an interview.

Offered the job immediately, she'd graciously accepted the position, flown back home, packed up her stuff, and immediately driven three days back to move in with Dorme in her grandmother's house and share living expenses. Padme had missed her family terribly those first few weeks, as they were very close, and Dorme knew she was _still_ trying to recover from her heartbreak over her recent breakup with her longtime boyfriend, Rush Clovis. So, when Dorme had suggested she get a dog to try and cheer her up and lift her spirits, Padme had agreed to _think_ about it.

While at lunch with Sabe, one of her coworkers, a few days later, their discussion about Padme getting a dog had produced interesting results rather quickly. Sabe, a dog owner herself, had heard from a vet tech, Ahsoka, at her own pet's last checkup about the Taskers and their expectant litter of Dalmatian pups. She'd immediately gotten the information for Padme from Ahsoka, and she and Dorme had _both_ gone with Padme to meet with the Taskers, who had been both impressed and satisfied with her as a potential owner of one of their puppies, and they had quickly agreed when she offered a deposit on a pup from their impending litter.

She'd been out once to see the puppies the week they were born. It had been a litter of twelve pups this time, six males and six females. She'd been enchanted immediately and had enjoyed holding as many of them as she could. She had visited twice since then but still hadn't been able to make up her mind on which puppy she really wanted. They were _all_ cute as could be, so energetic, friendly, and playful.

As she slowly approached the back porch, Mrs. Tackers opened the screen door, and out flew a flurry of frantic furry pups, all yapping and racing as fast as their four legs would carry them toward her...Well, all except _one._ This litter of puppies had all been born from parents that were called _liver spotted_ , meaning their spots were brown, rather than black. But, three of the pups in this litter were what Mrs. Taskers called _lemon spotted._ These three puppies, two females and one male, had light cream colored coats, brown noses, and their spots were more of a very light goldish-brown color, and their eyes were a lovely caramel color.

It was the lemon colored male who now caught her attention. Instead of rushing headlong at her with his siblings, he appeared to take a more sedately paced approach, practically prancing on his paws, his spots matching the golden color of his eyes almost perfectly. Padme noticed that both of his ears were a solid goldish-brown color matching his spots. The almost regal tilt of his head as he slowed his gait, watching the frenzied yelping of the other puppies as if to say, _What ridiculous behavior,_ was very amusing to her.

There was _something_ about this pup that she really felt drawn to. Honestly, he seemed so _prissy_ almost in his behavior. It was hilarious to watch him interact with the other puppies. Watching him now, she recalled the time during her third visit when three of the livelier liver spotted pups had decided to gang up on him, and he'd barked at them furiously, his vocalizations interwoven with several well-placed squeaks, which the other pups had completely ignored. He'd turned an almost _aggrieved_ eye at Mrs. Taskers, who had promptly turned to the other pups and smacked her hands together loudly, startling them, saying, " _See? Now, you three are going to P.O. your brother if you don't leave him alone!"_ Mrs. Taskers had sighed and explained to her that this one male puppy had bonded with a blue spotted male from their last litter, and since that pup had been sold eight weeks earlier, this lemon male had just not been quite the same.

That had practically broken Padme's heart, the poor little thing, especially after Mrs. Taskers had shown her a photo of the two pups together before the fireplace, and watching him now, as he reached her and seemed to flop down with an indignant huff at her feet, she chuckled and realized that _this_ prim and proper pooch was the one she really wanted. And, remembering Mrs. Taskers comment, she grinned. _Threepio. That's what I'll call him! It's perfect!_ Turning to the Taskers as they walked across the yard toward her, she smiled with delight and pointed out the puppy she wanted, bending down to pick him up. Happy at her choice, Padme followed the Taskers inside the house to finish filling out the paperwork, the other puppies all racing to keep up with them.

Once she had paid for Threepio, she hugged the Taskers, thanking them profusely for their patience and help, then she picked up her new puppy and carried him outside to her car. Opening the door, Threepio tentatively climbed in the front passenger seat, looking all around nervously. She placed the new collar and pet ID tag she had purchased yesterday at _Petsmart_ around his neck and shut the door. Walking round, she got in the driver's seat and started the car, which made Threepio jump slightly, obviously startled by the sound of the engine. She reached over and gently rubbed his golden ears, "It's okay, Threepio. You'll learn to like riding in the car. Trust me." Smiling at her newfound furry friend, she reversed the car and headed off down the driveway, confident that she would be as good for Threepio as he would be for her.

* * *

 _ **Twenty months later…**_

Anakin groaned and rolled over in bed. "Buddy, it's _Sunday._ Do we _have_ to get up so early on a Sunday?" He peeled one eye open and glanced at the side of the bed. Artoo was sitting there, tail thumping loudly against the carpeted floor, his crystal blue gaze staring at his master intently. _Bark, bark, baaaaark!_ Anakin grimaced. He swore he could _almost_ understand every sound his dog made sometimes.

Reaching toward his nightstand, he grabbed his phone and pressed the thumbpad. It was already 10:30 am! Cursing softly at having slept in _this_ late, even for a Sunday, he threw back the covers and sat up, swinging his bare feet to the floor. "Alright, Artoo. I'm up, okay? Just gimme a few minutes, and I _swear_ we'll go for our run through the park. I gotta have some coffee first, though." Wincing as he stood up, he stretched and then briefly rubbed and patted the dog's ears before heading downstairs to make coffee, Artoo trotting after him.

Thirty minutes later, Anakin, now dressed in black basketball shorts with zippered pockets, a white and blue singlet, white _Nike_ ankle socks, and his black and white _Nikes_ , headed back downstairs. He put his phone in one pocket of his shorts and his wallet and keys in the other. Now more awake after a large mug of black coffee and a protein shake, he stretched in his living room to warm up, before putting Artoo's leash on and then heading out the front door of his townhome.

It was a _beautiful_ summer day with clear blue skies and white puffy clouds. A great day for a vigorous run. He knew Artoo enjoyed their runs as much as he did. Setting off down the sidewalk of their tree lined street, they headed for the park three blocks away. The pathway was familiar to them, and Anakin knew Artoo, being a very intelligent animal, would keep a watchful eye out for traffic before they crossed the road opposite the park's main entry gate. This freed him up to meditate while he ran. He thought about the new project at work he and his team partner, Ben Kenobi, had been given early last week. Their boss, Qui-Gon Jinn, wanted them to go over the project schematics and review the suggestions he had made before meeting with him next week to go over their team's own recommendations, as well as running a thorough cost analysis for review before the _big_ meeting with their corporate client in two more weeks.

His thoughts centered on the project, Anakin and Artoo entered the park's main entrance and headed off at a brisk pace down the center walkway on their usual route. The park was usually very busy and had a six mile fenced perimeter with over eight hundred acres of forested rolling hills, flower gardens, fountains, biking and running trails, picnic areas, and sporting venues with basketball courts, tennis courts, and a large aquatic center. The river that ran through town lazily wound through the park as well with a few scattered bridges on its route that were wide enough to accommodate foot traffic, bicycles, and the horse drawn carriages that offered rides around the most scenic routes. The park seemed a little less crowded this morning than usual though, and master and pet were really getting into the groove and enjoying the fresh air and exercise as they made their way along their favorite route when suddenly…

Artoo jerked his head up sharply, his ears perked up, his nose sniffing the air, and he stiffened, coming to an abrupt halt, planting his paws.

The unexpected action pulled on the leash, jerking Anakin's shoulder backward sharply as _he_ continued to move forward, forcing him to stop with a grunted ' _Ugh!'_ Turning back, Anakin looked down at Artoo, his brow furrowed at the canine's almost...frozen...stance. But, before he could determine what had caught his dog's attention, Artoo let out a loud _Woooof_ and took off at a dead run, bolting forward quickly, pulling the leash taut and nearly wrenching Anakin's arm right out of its socket. Anakin was abruptly spun back around like a top, his shouted, " _Oww! Hmph! Artoo! What're yo-"_ drowned out completely by Artoo's excited barking, as the dog continued to strain against the leash. Twisting his wrist and wrapping his hand around the strap of the tethered cord, Anakin attempted to pull back, but his efforts were apparently futile. Artoo was _determined_ to get to whatever it was that had caught his undivided doggy attention.

"Okay, okay, Artoo! Hold up, will ya? Come on, Buddy. You nearly tore my arm off…" Anakin attempted to verbally soothe the dog as he moved to switch the leash from one hand to the other to try and ease the pressure on his now sore shoulder, but that _wasn't_ the wisest idea, he discovered, because as soon as Artoo felt the slightest slack on the leash, he exploded forward in a burst of speed with a loud _bark, bark, BARK,_ and the leash flew out of Anakin's hands, jerking him forward, causing him to stumble and fall face first onto the paved walkway.

Sputtering and groaning as he pushed himself upright, Anakin ignored the shocked gasps of the people around him, as he took off at a sprint to chase after his _mischievous_ mutt. Anakin was certainly thankful he'd been _really good_ at track and field in high school, as he watched Artoo racing off through the park, the leash flying and flapping behind him. The pooch was dashing onward headlong, dodging round squealing and screaming people who were attempting to jump left and right out of the careening canine's way.

" _When I catch him...,"_ Anakin's thoughts were thunderous as he ran flat out to try and catch his wayward pooch, yelling, " _ARTOOOOOOO!"_ Not bothering to apologize to any of the shocked bystanders, Anakin raced over the bridge ahead, rounding first one corner, then taking the curve to the left, listening to Artoo's excited yelping up ahead as he chased after him. Over the next gently sloping hill in front of him was the duck pond. After their runs, Artoo was rather fond of sitting there most days and watching the serenely swimming birds, and Anakin could only _hope_ at this point that his dog had decided to pause there once more to watch the quacking fowls in his mad dash to... _wherever._

Cresting the hill, Anakin saw Artoo slowing down as the he approached a dark haired young woman in a pale blue dress and white sweater walking with, what Anakin noted to be, an _unusual_ colored Dalmatian. The woman's dog had what looked like golden spots and a cream colored coat, and Anakin thought, " _That dog looks familiar somehow…"_ As Anakin began to slow his own pace, Artoo reached the woman and jumped up, pushing her in the back with his paws, whining and yelping excitedly.

The woman was shocked and whirled round, jumping back slightly. Her wallet purse, suspended from a strap on her left wrist, whipped round and smacked Artoo on the nose, causing him to yelp. Her own dog barked excitedly in response, and the two dogs began to jump around each other frantically, almost as if dancing, woofing at each other with obvious enthusiasm. Rushing over, Anakin yelled, " _Artoo! Stop!"_ Lunging to grab his still barking dog's leash, he bent over and wrapped the hand of his non-sore shoulder in the wrist wrap and attempted to get a handle on his overly animated pooch.

Looking up at the surprised woman before him, Anakin started to apologize, but his mouth fell open in shock instead as he found himself staring into the face of the most _beautiful_ woman he had _ever_ seen. Speechless, all he could do was stutter, trying to get out an apology. Ignoring their barking dogs, he noticed instantly that she had the most enchantingly chocolate brown eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes, which were currently rounded in shock as she stared at him. Her lips were pink and lusciously curved but were now hanging wide open in surprise, and Anakin suddenly had the insane desire to lean over and kiss her senseless.

Sweeping his gaze upward, her hair was a deep shade of mahogany, and she had it pulled back into a high ponytail full of curls that danced in the summer breeze. Anakin realized he towered over her small frame when he stood upright, but though she _was_ petite, he was pleased to note that she had a flawless feminine figure with a tiny waist, a perfectly curved bosom, and rounded hips with toned shapely legs that ended with dainty feet and pink painted toenails in a pair of white summer sandals.

Before either of them could utter a sound, however, their dogs began running round them in circles, chasing each other and barking madly, and the next thing Anakin knew, he and the woman were scrunched together torso to torso, as the dog leashes tightened and _pulled_ at their knees. The woman squeaked and attempted to push at Anakin's chest to steady herself, but they each had one hand wrapped in their respective leashes, which was yanking them off balance. As they started to stumble, they each tugged their hands free of the wrist straps, but their now flailing arms did little to balance them out, and Anakin found himself wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as they tilted and swayed, trying desperately to keep them from falling, all the while trying to avoid getting smacked in the face by her swinging purse.

" _Ohhh….Ohhhh...Oh noooo!,"_ she gasped out, as they tipped over, the weight of Anakin's large body acting like an anchor, pushing them backward in a freefall. Anakin gasped and, not wanting to crush her, twisted at the last possible moment, holding her tightly to his chest as they passed the point of no return and plunged right into the duck pond, sending a wave of water up and outward along with all the squawking upset fowls flying off in every direction, and dragging their poor yelping pooches into the water with them.

Coming up out of the water, they both gasped and sputtered, her body still lying across Anakin's, his hands still clasped round her waist, and their dogs now sitting down in the somewhat shallow water beside them, totally quiet, as if each pooch instinctively _knew_ they were in really hot...well, _warm_ _water._ Anakin turned his head to the side and spit a stream of pond water out of his mouth, which was totally _gross_ he had to admit, and stammered, "Miss, I-I am _sooo_ sorry about this! I don't know _what_ got into my dog! And, I... _ugh…,"_ he maneuvered to try and push them further upright to allow him to begin untangling their legs, but it was difficult as the hand he was pushing with and his feet kept sinking into the murky silt at the bottom of the pond, "Here, please let me help you." Expecting the woman to screech at him for ruining her pretty dress, he was shocked instead when she simply stared at him wide-eyed...and then began to softly chuckle, which soon turned into the most beautiful, shoulder shaking, tinkling laughter he'd _ever_ heard.

Realizing how absurd they must look half sitting and half lying in a duck pond, Anakin began to laugh, too, and finally pushed them upright enough that he could reach down with both hands and slide the offending dog leashes down and off their feet. With their legs finally free, he grabbed her hands and helped her to stand upright, then held onto her elbow as they trudged up the side of the pond and clambered out onto dry ground, water running in rivulets down their legs and pouring off their now soaked bodies. Anakin blushed and tried to avoid looking at her gorgeous legs, now outlined to perfection by the clinging wet fabric of her dress. The dogs quietly climbed out of the pond and each shook off the water from their fur, spraying their drenched owners in yet _another_ shower of water.

Once out of the pond though, Anakin couldn't understand why her laughter turned almost hysterical, as she now had tears in her eyes and her face was turning dark pink from laughing so hard. She was pointing at him and doubling over, bracing one hand on her thigh and shaking her head. Her soaking wet curls whipped back and forth, sending a spray of water droplets over him. Still chuckling, but now confused, Anakin looked at her quizzically and asked, "Miss, what exactly is _that_ funny about this? I mean, our dogs just knocked us into a duck pond."

Standing upright, but holding one arm across her now (undoubtedly) sore stomach muscles, she pointed at his head and gasped out, "You...you h-have a lily p-pad sitting on top of y-your head! That's what!" More peals of laughter rang out from her enticingly nubile lips, as Anakin reached up slowly with one hand and felt the top of his head. Sure enough, he did indeed feel a large slimy lily pad - complete with a blooming flower in the middle of it - perched atop his drenched hair like a green and pink crown. Feeling his face flush instantly hot with embarrassment, he whipped the frivolous foliage off his head and tossed it immediately back into the water while trying to think of _any_ way to salvage his masculine pride from _this_ morning's buffoonery. He came up empty.

Deciding she was _still_ the most beautiful creature he'd _ever_ seen, doused in pond water or not, Anakin knew he _couldn't_ let her get away from him. Just the fact that she was laughing at their current circumstances instead of railing at him like a banshee - _and_ that they obviously shared a passion for dogs, _Dalmatians_ in particular, was _more_ than enough to intrigue him. He had to admit...there was just _something_ about her, and he suddenly wanted to get to know her better. _Maybe she'd go out to dinner with me tonight...give me a chance to apologize for this mess,_ he thought.

But before he could ask, she stopped laughing, and looked at him soberly and said, "Uh-oh. We have a problem."

"Ok. But, aside from being soaking wet in the middle of a public park, what else do you mean by that... _exactly?_ " He wondered if _now_ was when she'd start screaming at him about her ruined dress.

"Well, I live two miles from here...in _that_ direction," she pointed to the far left side of the park, "and soaking wet like this, I can't drive home in my car. It'll ruin my car seats and...oh dear. This is not good." She paled a little as she stared at her left wrist.

"What's wrong now?," Anakin blurted out, holding his hands out wide in a mildly bewildered gesture, his mind not catching up with her meaning.

"I think I lost my car key...and my phone...and my house key...with my wallet... _in there."_ She pointed back at the pond. Looking at her arm, her purse strap was hanging there...but the wrist purse itself was missing. Anakin blanched. He _really_ had no desire to go crawling back in that nasty water on a wild...well, _duck_ chase...looking for her wallet. But, at the same time, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman, and it _was_ kinda _his_ fault they were in this...predicament. After all, Artoo's the dog who went nuts and had a veritable duck spasm in the park, so to speak. Besides, if he could find her purse, maybe she'd be grateful enough to go out to dinner with him.

He decided it was worth a shot.

Smiling his _most_ charming smile, Anakin headed for the water, "Don't worry, miss. I'll find your wallet. It's got to be in there somewhere, right?" She beamed her appreciation with an answering smile and simply nodded her head in thanks, watching as he took a deep breath and carefully edged back into the water, and then squatted down and attempted to waddle around, feeling along the pond bed with his hands blindly to see if he felt her wallet.

 _I must look like a total idiot right now_ , he thought to himself, as he felt his shoes sinking and getting stuck in the silty material on the bottom of the pond. _This is so gross. Now I know why I never got into fishing as a hobby._ Shooting her a wink over his shoulder, he smiled to hide his grimace and continued to slowly move around in a circle feeling for her wallet while she and the dogs waited quietly on the grass just watching him.

After about fifteen minutes, he frowned and leaned forward until his chin touched the water, and then sprang upright, water running off of him again, and shouted, "Found it!" His grin was triumphant as he held her drenched wallet aloft, stood up, and began to trudge back to the edge of the pond. The relief on her face said it all, and suddenly, Anakin felt a warm feeling sweep through him for helping her like this. The way she was looking at him made him feel like...A knight coming to the aid of a damsel in distress. _So corny and cliché, but strangely worth it._ He climbed back out of the water and handed her purse back to her. "I hope you didn't lose your keys or anything out of there...I'm afraid your phone may not work now, though."

She checked her wallet, and sure enough, all her keys were there, but he was right. Her phone was ruined. She sighed but then shrugged like it was no big deal and said, "Eh...it's okay. I needed to upgrade anyway. I'd just been putting it off, but now, I guess I'll have to." She smirked at the irony of it and shook her head, glancing back up at him. "Thank you for going back in that nasty stuff and finding my purse for me. I really appreciate it." She held her hand out for him to shake.

Anakin took her hand gently in his and felt an electric shock race up his arm when their skin touched, "It was my pleasure, Miss…?" Was it his imagination, or did his voice suddenly sound like he couldn't breathe?

She grinned, "Padme...Padme Amidala. And, you, oh gallant knight? What's your name?"

Anakin blushed, "Uh...Anakin...Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you, Miss Amidala." _Her name is as beautiful as she is!_ He felt himself staring into her eyes transfixed, as if he couldn't look away.

"Please, call me Padme." He was pleased to note that _she_ was blushing, too, and he grinned even wider.

"Padme...I like that. Very pretty. Matches its owner. And, please, call me Anakin." He didn't even register the fact that they were still holding hands, staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, too, Anakin...but I've got quite a walk ahead of me to get home, since I don't want to ruin my car seats, too, on top of my phone. So, I better get going." She released his hand somewhat reluctantly and bent over to grab Threepio's leash. Anakin felt a rush of panic course through him. No! He couldn't let her get away from him!

"Wait, Padme...I only live 3 blocks from here in _that_ direction," he pointed back toward the park's main gate, "If you'd walk back with me to my place, I'd be happy to either drive you and your dog home in my car or else grab some towels at my place for you to use to sit on in your car, if you'd prefer to drive yourself home, that is…I mean, I feel _really_ bad about ruining your dress...and your phone, and I feel responsible since Artoo here is the one who went nuts in the first place," he tilted his head toward his dog, before turning to give his pet a pointed look. Artoo grunted and lay flat on the ground, giving his master a mournful look.

Anakin looked back at Padme, hope gleaming in his eyes. "I-I'd also like to take you out to dinner tonight...well, that is, if you're available and don't have any plans or anything." He bit his bottom lip nervously and waited, hoping against hope she'd say yes. He flicked his eyes quickly to her left hand. _Great! No rings!_ He felt a tremendous surge of relief at that.

Padme tilted her head and watched him for a moment. She bit her own bottom lip, contemplating his offer. He really _was_ the most breathtakingly _gorgeous_ guy she had _ever_ seen in her life, and he'd been most helpful in retrieving her wallet, and his apology for the whole incident had been genuinely sincere. And, she couldn't deny the strong flutter of excitement she felt in her tummy just being near him caused...or the rush of awareness of him she'd felt in _every_ nerve in her body when he'd grabbed her hands to assist her out of the water. His offer to help her get home _was_ very sweet, and she felt somewhat lightheaded with excitement at the almost overwhelming _pull_ of attraction she suddenly felt for this man she'd just met. Smiling and blushing, she voiced her shy acceptance of his invitation, "Why, thank you, Anakin. I'd appreciate a lift home in your car...and dinner tonight would be lovely."

Anakin beamed, his eyes lighting up with delight at her agreement to go on a date with him. "Really?! Oh, that's….that's _wonderful!_ Come on, I'll be glad to drive you home and then bring you back to your car after dinner. Do you like Mediterranean food, by chance? I know a great Greek restaurant downtown, if you like."

"Oh, how nice! I _love_ Greek food! I hope they have baklava...it's my favorite!"

As they turned and slowly started walking back through the park, chatting happily and ignoring the gawking stares of the people they passed, they quickly realized they had a shared connection between both the Taskers and their dogs, as they watched Artoo and Threepio settling in together like long-lost canine comrades. Glancing down into Padme's warm brown eyes as they walked, Anakin smiled again, a warm fuzzy feeling overtaking him. He just _knew_ that _their_ future was about to get a whole lot brighter, despite the unconventionality of their meeting. Reaching down, he gently took her hand in his own and twined their fingers together, delighted beyond measure when she quickly squeezed his hand and beamed up at him in response.

 _Oh yeah, getting a dog was absolutely the best decision I've ever made,_ they each thought to themselves, matching smiles on their faces as they happily walked along, hand in hand, laughing and chatting, completely at ease with each other.

 _BARK_ , _BARK_...Artoo and Threepio both seemed to heartily agree.

 _*~_ o0o~*

 **Ok. So, I love Disney's** ' _ **101 Dalmatians'.**_ **..One of my** _ **fave**_ **animated films (Classic!), and I was watching it the other day, and well, inspiration struck. This is the result. No, I'm not 'barking mad.' LOL Please note..I said** _ **loosely based**_ **here. And, this is** _ **intentionally**_ **a K+ rating. Please review! And, I hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
